The hot tub
by JasFiction
Summary: Andy has a sore back and Miranda knows just the cure...


Andy sat at her desk and frowned. Her back hurt a lot from sitting there all day long and working at the computer. She tried to find another position that didn't hurt as Nigel entered the outer office.

"You should take a bath six?" Nigel spoke quietly.

Andy looked up at him confused. "Huh?"

"Your back is obviously hurting and I think a bath would do you some good." Nigel clarified

"I know, Nigel, but my wonderful one-bedroom apartment barely has a shower, so I can't," Andy explained.

"Aww, poor babe. Go to a spa then." Nigel grinned as she huffed. "Is Miranda ready for our meeting?" He asked.

Andy finally smiled in return and nodded.

"Will you stop babbling out there and come in, Nigel." They both looked up as Miranda stood in the doorway of her office. If they both hadn't known better, they would have sworn she was smirking a bit as she turned and walking back to her desk.

Andy typed away and Emily came back from her break. "Okay, you can go now and don't forget Miranda's coffee on your way back." Emily snarled in her British accent as usual.

Andy was happy to get up and went to get some lunch. After returning with Miranda's coffee she saw Nigel was just leaving their meeting. Perfect timing, she thought.

"Ugh, perfect, I need that now I hope that's hot," Miranda spoke, not even looking up from her laptop.

"Sizzling." Andy's replied as she placed the coffee in front of Miranda.

Miranda's head shot up and their eyes met. And there it was, a smile. Miranda Priestly was smiling at Andy. She figured the pain in her back was making her delirious and she'd started to see things. But then things got even stranger.

"How is your back, Andrea?" Miranda asked suddenly, her voice holding a note of concern.

"Uhm good, it will be fine after some rest this weekend. Thank you for asking." Andy muttered, stunned by the question.

Miranda got up and rounded her desk. There was silence until Miranda broke it again. "Well, since I overheard your little conversation with Nigel, out there..." She gestured to the outer office. "...would you like to use my hot tub? I am at a gala tonight and will be home late so you may use it, if you wish, after bringing the book."

"Wow, Miranda. That's very generous of you but..." Andy stalled as Miranda leaned against her desk and looked at her.

"No, no, that wasn't a question. No one will be home to disturb you and it will help. I am not a monster I know what this desk does to you after a certain time." Miranda explained

"Wow, thank you, Miranda, I am very grateful," Andy whispered.

"Let Nigel provide you with a change of clothes so you have something fresh to wear after your bath." Miranda waved her hand airily.

"Thank you, Miranda, is there anything else I can do for you?" Andy asked, blushing.

"Hm-mm, that's all." Miranda's face held a smirk and she played with her chunky necklace.

Andy had to get out of Miranda's office. She found herself becoming so wet because of Miranda every day, and like that, all caring and sexy, it was nearly impossible to remain close."Uugh."She thought. She tried to pull it together and went back to work. When she called Nigel with her request, he teased her like he always did.

"Ooh-la-la, Six. She wants you in her tub...that's hot. I'll have to put some extra sexy La Perla in there for after."

"Nigel, shut up. I am taking a bath while Miranda is out. I won't seduce her...unfortunately." Andy whispered in the receiver to make sure Miranda wouldn't hear her.

"I knew it, you want her. I can feel the sexual tension between the two of you." Nigel claimed gleefully.

"I wish...Okay, I need to finish my work. Thank you, Nigel." Andy shook her head but before she disconnected the call, she heard his voice.

"Bye Six, and drinks next week. On me. I want to hear the details." Nigel squealed.

Andy just huffed and hung up on him shaking her head. She was grateful she had the weekend to get back to normal after having a bath in Miranda's hot tub.

~x~

Later that day, Miranda took off early since she needed to get ready for her event, leaving Andy waiting for the book. She thought about Miranda and was sad that she wouldn't see for herself how stunning Miranda looked in whatever she was wearing that night.

Finally, the book was finished and she called one of the drivers to take her uptown. She arrived at the townhouse fully loaded with the book, dry cleaning, her purse and the change of clothes from Nigel. Which she hadn't been able to check. She had no clue what he'd picked out for her.

When she unloaded all her things, she noted a little lamp on the other table of the hallway with a folded note in front of it. She saw her name on it and stepped to read it.

Andrea,

Since you've never been in my bedroom, it's the second door to the right on the 2nd floor.

Enjoy your bath

M

Andy took the change of clothes and moved slowly upstairs, taking in as much as she could of Miranda's personal space. The door of Miranda's bedroom was slightly ajar and she stepped inside.

The room was beautiful. It was all held in light cream colours and the centre held a huge king-size bed with lots of decorative pillows on it. On the nightstand, she saw pictures of the girls. She walked further into the room to the en-suite and was blown away when she opened the door. Everything was beautifully decorated and it smelled like orchids and vanilla. The bathroom was huge with a walk-in shower and at the back of the large bathroom, she saw the tub. It was half-round and had two steps that allowed you to climb in.

Andy turned the taps to fill the tub and started to pull off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. She lit some candles before stepping carefully into the tub. She fired the jets for the hot tub and enjoyed the massage and relaxed into the warmth. So much so, that she fell asleep with her head resting against the side.

An hour and a half later, Andy woke up with a start. She turned off the jets and got out of the tub. As soon as she saw what time it was, she started cursing under her breath and dried herself quickly before putting her underwear on. Nigel had picked out a stunning matching La Perla set, Andy thought as she put on the thong and the bra. It was red and black with lots of lace. She started the blow dryer and didn't hear Miranda come home.

Miranda walked up the stairs. She was a little tipsy and went straight to her bedroom. She heard Andy was still there and believed she'd have enough time to get changed into something more comfortable. She was just in her lingerie as the bathroom door opened and Andy came out with her clothes in her hands.

Andy was hot after her bath and thought she would get dressed in the bedroom and then leave. When she saw Miranda standing there in her underwear, she thought her head is going to explode. Her jaw dropped and she gaped at the stunning older woman.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Miranda asked smirking.

"Mir...fuck...I...sorry...Uhm..." Andy stammered.

"I see," Miranda said and stepped towards the young woman. Andy's mouth snapped shut and she dropped her clothes. Miranda stood right in front of her and bent over to pick up her clothes. "You shouldn't treat couture that way." She folded the clothes neatly and put them on the chaise next to where Andy stood frozen. "Nigel outdid himself with his choice of clothes," Miranda said while stepping closer to Andy again who just swallowed very hard. She stood behind her, tucked her fingers under a bra strap and whispered in her ear. "Especially the lingerie."

Andy realised what was happening and couldn't believe it. Miranda was seducing her. She wanted Miranda more than anything. Her body shivered at the touch and whisper and she couldn't take it any longer. She spun around and pushed Miranda roughly against the bathroom door and pressed herself against her. She pushed Miranda's hands above her head.

"So, are you ever going to speak a coherent sentence and tell me what you think you are doing?" Miranda hissed pretending to be annoyed.

"No, I'll do one better and show you," Andy whispered into Miranda's ear before swiping it.

Miranda shivered at the first touch of her lips. "Oh God, Andrea...kiss me...now," She panted breathlessly.

"Oh no, Miranda. You don't get to control this," Andy smirked and her hands travelled down Miranda's arms and she kissed her way down Miranda's body. "Leave your hands above your head." She kissed between Miranda's breasts before moving to lavish the swell of her breast then her stomach and belly button with soft kisses until she hovered over her hot core. She went in and licked over Miranda's panties and bit down gently.

Miranda gasped and moaned. "Please, please...oh God, Andrea...I...please..."

"I can smell you, you must be so wet, Miranda." Andy husked. "You want me to find out?"

"Oh God, yesssssss..." Miranda's response was immediate.

Andy moved back up and pulled Miranda's arms hands down and slung them around her neck. Miranda didn't wait any longer and lunged forward to capture the young woman's lips. Andy responded right away and slid her tongue into Miranda's mouth. They kissed passionately for a long time. While they kissed Miranda guided them to the large bed.

"I want you...right now...fuck me, Andrea." Miranda nibbled on Andreas's lips.

"Damnit, Miranda...what are you doing to me? Oh, God..." Andy moaned. "I'm gonna fuck you so, so good." She whispered the words absentmindedly between their kisses until she hit the bed with the back of her knees and almost tumbled down. At the last second, she righted herself and turned them around so Miranda fell onto the mattress. Andy quickly crawled over her. "I will take these off now," Andy stated, pulling Miranda's panties down. She undressed too. "Take your bra off I want to feel your skin on mine," Andy told Miranda. She was surprised when Miranda nodded and obeyed. Andy kissed her way up to Miranda's face and lay on top of the editor. They both moaned at the skin-on-skin contact.

"God, this feels so good." Miranda moaned.

Andy parted Miranda's legs and positioned her wet hot centre against hers. She started a slow rhythm, rubbing their wet hot cores together. Miranda held on onto Andy's shoulders and started panting again. She moaned loudly and Andy got so horny hearing that, that she picked up with her rhythm. "Oh yes...Miranda...oh God...you're so wet." Andy moaned.

"Oh, my darling, faster...ugh, you're going to make me come ...Ahn...dreahhhh..." Miranda wailed her name as she writhed against her.

"Oh, Miranda...ugh...yea, come for me...let go...yes..." Andy groaned.

"Ohhh...fuck...ahh, yes." Miranda came like a rocket and Andy couldn't hold back any longer. She exploded into an earth-shattering orgasm. She collapsed on top of Miranda breathing heavily. Miranda stroke her hair.

"That was...I don't even know what that was..." Andy whispered, sated and exhausted.

"It was amazingly good sex and I want more of it," Miranda said before realizing what she'd admitted and slapping her hand over her mouth.

Andy lifted her head, grinning at her. "Finally, a demand that I will gladly follow through with, every day if you want me too."

"Acceptable," Miranda growled, pretending to be in Runway mode.

Andy joined in. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She offered sweetly

"Oh yes, because that's absolutely not all," Miranda responded, turning them around and snaring Andy's lips in a soul-searing kiss.

THE END


End file.
